Confusion
by Airanke
Summary: She was confused. Since when did she fall in love all over again? Masamune x Oichi.


This was the first Sengoku Basara fiction I ever wrote, ha ha. Basically a "What If" situation, this "What If" being inspired by the final episode where Sasuke was shown carrying Oichi. And yes I do really like this pairing. Ha ha ha!! xD

Please, enjoy :)**  


* * *

Confusion**

Ichi wasn't entirely sure how they had managed to save her life, but the shinobi who introduced himself as Sasuke had informed her that the Dokuganryuu had been the only one willing enough to give her mouth-to-mouth. The statement had sent her spiraling into confusion: why would he save _her_, the Sister of the Demon King?

"_I'm not so sure myself," _Sasuke had replied, _"maybe it's because he felt he owed Nagamasa something... AH!? Don't cry, Ichi eh... DANNA!! HELP!!"_

Of course, it hadn't been Sasuke's fault that Ichi had started crying over her late husband's death. Now a widow, Ichi spent her time focusing on honing her skills with her halberd. Yukimura flew past her. Her thoughts returned to the leader of Oshuu.

Apparently he had returned to Oshuu with army, leaving her in the hands of an energetic young man – who had just run past her back to Shingen – by the name of Yukimura. He took his duty of looking after her very... seriously. Ichi hadn't fully adjusted to his hyperactive nature yet.

She took a sip from her tea as Yukimura was sent soaring through the air yet _again_ for the umpteenth time that _morning_. Shingen must have been having a lot of fun beating up the poor lad. She couldn't help being amazed at the young man's capacity to survive the Tiger of Kai's punches. Yukimura crawled past her, "but, my Lord, surely if we attacked now we would have the upper hand because the Dokuganryuu has shown no signs of -"

"_You fool!_" Shingen yelled _again_ before Yukimura was sent careening out of the building. Ichi giggled softly. Since she had been freed from her brother she had grown happier. Though Nagamasa's death was still heavy on her mind, Yukimura's energetic attempts at making her laugh were paying off.

Yukimura somehow dragged himself toward Shingen while the older man lectured him, "Yukimura, I mean only for you to go as a envoy to Oshuu to deliver this message that we intercepted. It would be of use to that Date brat, since Oshuu is this strange new army's next target, I believe. I'm aware that it would be a good time to attack, but this new army..." his thought trailed off.

Ichi watched as Yukimura looked up at Shingen with unmatchable awe, "you mean, we may have to become allies with the Dokuganryuu again?"

"Yes, Yukimura. That is exactly what I mean."

"Oooh!"

Ichi could see the burning passion behind Yukimura's eyes, and knew that if he went a duel would definitely happen and the letter would be forgotten – as would the talk for a possible alliance. She fingered one of the six circles that had long since replaced the sign of Oumi. Now that she was a part of the Kai army, she had gone to the trouble of getting it changed.

"Kai no Tora..." she said, her voice quiet. Both men present turned their heads to look at her.

"Might it be better if I went?"

Yukimura's eyes bugged out of his head as Shingen thought it through.

"Send you, Ichi-san!? Are you certain that you'll be able to -"

"Actually, that's a good idea, Oyakata-sama."

"Sasuke?!" Yukimura exclaimed, turning to face the shinobi. Sasuke waved, "yo."

Shingen tapped his chin, "and why would it be a good idea, Sasuke?"

"Ho. Seeing as Sanada-no-danna and the Dokuganryuu are rivals, a fight between them is close to unavoidable. If we sent Ichi-sama, the Dokuganryuu may be more docile towards and is therefore more likely to exercise restraint."

Shingen turned his calculation brown eyes to Ichi, "I believe what Sasuke says is true, but are you sure that you want to go?"

Ichi felt a pang in her chest at the almost fatherly expression he wore as he looked at her, _'he's worried about me.'_

She pressed a hand to the six circles, "I'm sure, Oyakata-sama. If you send me then I'll know for certain that you trust me now."

There was a silence until finally Shingen said, "very well. I will send you, Oichi."

"Hai," she rose, and picked up her weapon. She no longer held it shyly, but instead gripped the weapon confidently. Shingen sent Yukimura to get a horse and then instructed Sasuke to take Ichi to Oshuu before returning back. As Sasuke left, Shingen turned to her, "Oichi."

"Hai?"

"Take this with you as well. You'll need it, since I'd like for you to try and convince that Date brat that forming an alliance will ensure his lands survive. If he lets you, of course."

She smiled and took the scroll from him, "of course."

Yukimura returned and gave her the plans that had been intercepted, then led her out to the gates where Sasuke and a white horse waited. Sasuke called her over and she went to him, mounting the horse.

She hadn't told Shingen that she really wanted to see the Dokuganryuu again. As of late he occupied her thoughts a lot; she hoped that seeing him in person would dispel the random day dreaming.

--

"I'll leave you here, Ichi-sama. One of the scouts saw you – well, I made sure he did – so I think they may be coming," he gripped her arm suddenly, making her look down at him, "be careful. Oh and if he asks how long you're going to stay, just tell him you'll stay as long as it takes to convince him to join the alliance."

"I will. Thank you, Sasuke."

He nodded and she kicked her horse lightly. The forest in front of her parted, to reveal more than a group of scouts. She swallowed lightly, her eyes drifting from the only man with a rifle to the black horse that was next to him. Her eyes widened and she tugged on the reins of her mount to stop it. She swallowed as she looked up from the strangely shaped stirrup to the man sitting on the saddle.

Ichi resisted gasping when she saw that it was the Dokuganryuu himself. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eye was fixed on her. It had been nearly a year since she had last seen him as she awoke from her near-dead state. To her eyes, he looked more handsome than he had before – he looked older, in fact, more mature.

The man next to him began to lift the rifle but the Dokuganryuu stuck out his hand to stop him. He said something to his men and then he was riding toward her. A wave of giddiness swept through Ichi as his horse came to a stop next to hers.

"A part of the Tiger's army now, huh?"

"Hai, Dokuganryuu."

His eye twitched, "my name's Masamune."

"Ah, hai," she hesitated then added, "I'm Ichi."

His eye looked her over, resting briefly on her exchanged army sign. She looked him over as well, noticing some minor changes in his armor before saying, "I have something that may be of use to you."

"Oh?"

"Battle plans of some kind from that strange new army that appeared. My Lord believes that Oshuu is their next target."

She watched as his brow furrowed, "anything else?"

"He gave me this to discuss with you," she showed him the scroll, knowing that he would know what it was about. He eyed the scroll with interest before a smirk came across his lips.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. Come on, then," he turned his horse and headed back toward his men. Ichi rode after him. Once the gates to the army complex were in view Ichi heard Masamune ask, "so how long are you staying?"

"As long as it takes to convince you to join the alliance," she replied, still wondering why Sasuke had told her to tell him that if he asked. Masamune chuckled, "then I might just keep you forever."

When he tossed his head to look at her over his shoulder she nearly blushed. He had a very boyish grin on his lips, "I don't believe my Lord would let you keep me forever."

"Even if I joined the alliance?"'

She was aware that he was subtly flirting with her and it was making her head spin. She replied hurriedly, "maybe. But only maybe, and only if you can be convinced. I heard you were very much against alliances."

His grin turned into a smirk, "I am," he turned his head so he could look at the gates that were now opening before them. Once they were inside, Masamune's horse came to a stop as if it knew it were home. As Masamune dismounted Ichi tugged gently on the reins of her horse and the animal stopped. She began to get down from the saddle, adjusting the position of the weapon on her back, when strong hands nearly lifted her off. She gasped lightly.

Once her feet touched the ground, she turned to find Masamune behind her. He leaned forward, his left arm resting against the saddle.

"Better start trying to convince me."

She saw how his blue eye twinkled with mischief before he smiled at her. Ichi pressed a hand to his chest despite her pounding heart. A fleeting thought of Nagamasa passed through her mind as she told the man before her, "maybe you should show me around first. Then I might consider..." she let the thought trail off while pushing against his chest lightly. His smile turned to a smirk again and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders before tugging her forward.

_'He has very strong arms...'_ she noted, glancing over her shoulder to see that a soldier had taken charge of her horse and that a tall man in brown had taken her belongings off the horse's saddle.

Ichi quickly checked for the scroll and the plans before releasing a sigh of relief. They were still on her person.

The tall man came up on Masamune's left side to speak with him, "where should I put her things, Masamune-sama?"

The general thought for a moment. He flexed the hand that rested against Ichi's shoulder, replying, "take them to my room for now, Kojyuro. I don't want her near the soldiers, with the way some of them are eying her..." his grip on her tightened briefly.

Kojyuro bowed slightly and departed, glaring at several men as he passed them. Ichi was towed forward. Her eyes rested on the building before her, identical to all the other buildings with its triangular, pointed roof, similar to the buildings in Kai. Several doors – Ichi assumed they led to rooms - were spanned along the length of the deck, which stood a foot off the ground. Masamune pointed to it, "that's were most of my men sleep. See that over there? Don't go in there unless you're with me or Kojyuro understand?"

"Hai."

"Right," he hauled her to the left, "over here we've got the stables. My men look after their horses better than they look after themselves."

At this Ichi laughed. She raised her hand in surprise to cover her mouth. She hadn't laughed so freely without Yukimura around before, and she wasn't quite used to it.

"... you act like laughing is bad."

Ichi glanced to her left to see that Masamune had turned his head to look at her. She lowered her hand to reveal a petite smile, "I'm just not quite used to laughing so freely. Laughter was foreign to me when my brother was alive..." she fell silent and looked away from his piercing gaze.

_'Who would have thought that the gaze he produced with one eye could be so intense,'_ she wondered as he continued to lead her around. He pointed out what Europeans would refer to as a mess hall, and told her she would eat with him and a few of his high ranking officers. He also warned her about several places she shouldn't go alone – not that he thought she couldn't defend herself if necessary.

She wondered out loud if this was because Masamune wanted her all to himself at which he laughed and replied, "I'm not gonna' say you're wrong, but it's for your own safety," he gestured toward some soldiers who were staring keenly at her, "you see?"

Ichi nodded and Masamune steered her toward her right.

--

The sun poked its head out from behind the mountains, sending rays of light through the nearest open window. Inside her room Ichi stirred and muttered something incoherent. She opened her deep purple eyes and sat up to stretch. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. It was the same way it had been when Masamune had brought her here, except for the figure sitting against the wall next to the door.

_'Eh?!'_

Ichi stared more intently at the figure, then shrieked and yanked the blankets up despite her being fully clothed.

"D-D-D-Dokuganryuu what's the meaning of this?!" she demanded while he laughed heartily at her expense. Ichi's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Since he was too busy laughing to reply she added, "how long have you been there?"

"Relax, girl. I've only been here for ten minutes," he rested his elbow on his thigh and his cheek against a loose fist, "you talk in your sleep."

"I'm g-glad I could b-be a source of entertainment," she stuttered, attempting to glare at him. His expression softened, "you talk about Azai a lot."

Ichi's breath caught in her throat, _'Nagamasa-sama?'_

Her eyes began to sting and she quickly turned away from Masamune, hand over her mouth, ashamed at her open display of emotion. Hadn't she let go of her tears long ago?

"Oi, Ichi," she heard the sound of rustling cloth as Masamune stood.

"Hey," his hand rested on her shoulder. Ichi tried harder to stop her tears. She always cried. She always said sorry. She was supposed to be through with it now!

"There's nothing wrong with tears."

She still couldn't bring herself to face him, _'what does he think of me now? Still the same crybaby of a woman I was back when brother was alive? Maybe that's what he thinks of Ichi?'_

There was a silence until the man behind her sighed and tugged on her shoulder, forcefully turning her. She kept her head down, her hand dropping away from her mouth.

"Look at me," he commanded sternly. Ichi forced herself to look up at him, into his piercing blue eye. He passed a thumb over her cheek.

"If it makes you feel better, go ahead and cry."

Her tears rushed down her cheeks and she fell forward onto Masamune. She clung to him pitifully, gritting her teeth in an attempt to silence her sobs. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

A few minutes passed before her tears finally subsided. His hold on her loosened and she took it as her cue to push back. He gripped her shoulders and stared hard at her. She sniffed.

"Nagamasa-sama always told me not to cry."

Masamune looked away as he replied, "I learned the hard way that keeping shitty emotions in too long leads to problems."

"Oh," she whispered softly, staring at him before asking, "why are you here so early?"

"Ah, well, I usually wake up this early to do sword practice with Kojyuro, but I decided to visit you first," he gazed at her thoughtfully as she flipped off the blanket.

"Can I watch?" she asked eagerly. She had always wanted to learn how to use a katana; her own weapon was large and difficult to wield in a small scuffle, especially with allies nearby. Masamune quirked an eyebrow at her before nodding his head and standing. Ichi smiled up at him and took the hand he offered. He easily pulled her to her feet.

"... you should wash your face first," he informed her, pointing to one the corner of the room where a basin and pitcher were, "I'll wait outside."

She nodded and walked over to the basin as he left the room. She poured some water into it from the pitcher, then splashed water onto her face. She rubbed her fingers over her cheeks and eyes, then dried her face.

She slid open her door and Masamune nodded to her before heading on his way down the wooden pathway to the training grounds. Kojyuro was already there, going through some steps as he waited for Masamune's arrival.

"Kojyuro!" Masamune called. The older man turned around to face them. He bowed, "Masamune-sama, Ichi-san."

She returned the bow. Masamune told her to stay where she was as he walked over to Kojyuro, unsheathing a sword and tossing the sheath to the side as he went. Ichi sat down on the steps that were conveniently in front of her, watching as the two tested each other. She heard the sounds of doors being slid open and closed, and was aware of the arrival of soldiers.

'_They're using real swords...'_ she wondered why it had taken her so long to notice. She briefly worried over their safety before scolding herself. Masamune trusted Kojyuro with his life, and vice versa. They wouldn't actually wound each other.

_'... that Masamune. He seems to be deliberately putting off the discussion about the alliance to keep me here. What a sly man,'_ she thought as she watched Masamune's feet. She heard the sounds of a parry and stared as Masamune slid his feet together very quickly, dodged the next attack and pointed his sword at Kojyuro's neck. That cocky smirk of his was plastered on his lips, but he held his stance, staying quite tense. It took Ichi a moment to realize that Masamune expected the older man to retaliate. Kojyuro did not disappoint as he leaned back and ducked down to push off the ground in a half-charge.

"Katakura-sama is being rather vicious this morning," someone commented from next to her. Ichi nearly jumped. She turned her head to find a cute young man sitting next to her, a nervous expression dominating his features. His brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the back. He smiled at her.

"I'm Bunshichi."

"Hi," she gave him a smile and turned her eyes back to the duel. They were currently locked in combat. A flash of blue light almost made Ichi cry out, but it was just Masamune using extra strength to push Kojyuro back.

A touch at the back of her head distracted her from the fight, and she turned her head slightly. Next to her Bunshichi jumped before swatting at someone behind her. Several people started muttering. She heard someone hiss "don't touch her you idiot". Whoever that person was talking to wasn't listening because Bunshichi kept on trying to keep someone from touching her. Ichi resisted getting up and moving away. That would alert Masamune that something was wrong.

_'But Bunshichi is being quite aggressive about his swatting so...'_

"Ichi."

She chewed on her lip, "hai?"

"Come here."

She raised her eyes to look at him and blushed. Kojyuro must have cut off the top of Masamune's hakama, because it lay on the ground in a useless heap. His arms were crossed unamused over his chest; his eye was focused on someone else. Ichi eyed the sword sticking up in the ground before finally getting up and going to him.

"What is it?"

He yanked the sword out of the ground, gripped it lightly by the blade and held it out to her. Her lips quivered as she stared at the hilt. She chanced a glance at Masamune and saw that he was _still_ glaring at someone. She grabbed the hilt and Masamune let go of the blade. He nodded at Kojyuro, "go on. Take a swing with it."

Ichi turned to Kojyuro, her grip on the hilt uncertain. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. What if she fainted? What if she killed Kojyuro in her unconscious state? Her hands started shaking.

"D-Dokuganryuu if by chance I faint please... please get away from me... make sure everyone gets away from me," she glanced back at him. He was giving her a confused look, but he gave her a nod. Ichi turned her eyes back to the sword in her hands. She didn't know where to place her hands, but she raised it and brought it down. Kojyuro easily blocked it, and gave her a smile of encouragement.

Ichi tried it again, slashing at him from the side. She glared at her hands after he blocked it again, because they were now on top of each other. She pulled the sword back, moving her left hand off of her right hand. Suddenly Masamune reached around her, and spaced her hands better on the hilt. She could no longer ignore his presence behind her, not with him standing that close.

"Try that."

She did. She felt odd sparring against someone as skilled as Kojyuro. She felt... inferior. Kojyuro ended up ending the spar by locking her in combat and then twisting his sword around to wrench the sword in her hands out of her grasp. She attempted to glare at him; Kojyuro laughed lightly.

Masamune picked up the sword and his destroyed shirt.

"Kojyuro, this is the fifth time this week. I could swear you're doing it on purpose."

Kojyuro sheathed his sword, "you are an expert at dodging. If it was your armor you were wearing your shirt would never get cut. It's too loose."

Masamune chuckled and walked off. Ichi trailed after him.

"D – ah, Masamune-sama, you aren't deliberately putting off discussion about the alliance to keep me here are you?"

Masamune breathed in deeply, "you got me."

She stomped past him and turned, hands on her hips, "you are a bad man, Masamune-sama."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and walked forward. He came to a stop in front of her; her nose touched his shoulder, _'so he's grown.'_

"Huh, so you finally noticed? Well, I need to make a few preparations first, then we can start the talks. Tomorrow probably... my men are unused to a female presence."

"Hai, I noticed."

He patted her on the head and stepped back. He looked her up and down, "yeah, tomorrow is best. Though I'll talk to Kojyuro about it too."

"Sounds like a plan."

--

_'I can't believe this... I – I never knew he was so hard-pressed to join alliances.'_

Masamune was still uninterested in the alliance, despite the fact that he could gain Takeda's forces as well as Uesegi's. Ichi didn't know whether he was just being stubborn or if he was waiting for something else to be offered.

_'But what more could he want than supplies and extra eyes? What more could a general want... hm..'_ she was deep in thought while the men around her argued. Kojyuro and Masamune were also silent, letting the other officers argue.

Ichi's eyes honed in on the general. A week ago when she asked why he let the officers argue so much with each other he explained that it was because he found it easier to listen to them and their views if they flapped their mouths at the same time. Ichi sighed lightly and tried to listen to what they were all saying now but gave up. It was too difficult. She was amazed that he could do it.

_'I've been here for two weeks already... it feels like it's been so much longer. Thank goodness we already touched on this mysterious army,'_ Ichi's eyes flitted over the officers, _'some of them are for the alliance. Most of them are against it. Kojyuro I know is for it but... the problem is Masamune. He's quite uninterested. The alliance would be an excellent way to protect his people, his country... his people...'_

This thought made her mind drift back to Oumi. She breathed in deeply.

If Nagamasa had accepted Shingen's offer long ago, he would still be alive today. Nagamasa would be safe and well. Ichi gave her head a shake to dispel the thoughts of her past life. She got lost in thinking about her first meeting with Yukimura when Masamune's voice broke her thoughts.

"What did you just say?"

Ichi jerked her head up from it's dreaming droop to stare at him in surprise. He sounded angry, and his eye was focused on someone to his right – her left. The whole room had gone silent.

"My Lord I am terribly sorry! If I might be allowed to remove myself from your presence...?"

"Beat it."

"Thank you!"

One of the officer's fled from the room, his face red from embarrassment. Ichi looked around confusedly until she noticed that Masamune was staring at her. This made her heart thump sporadically in her chest.

"What is it, Masamune-sama?"

"You didn't hear that, did you?"

"No, Masamune-sama."

"Good," he visibly relaxed. Ichi narrowed her eyes, pressing a hand subtly to her chest. Recently Ichi had begun to feel nervous around Masamune. She knew what the feeling was, of course, but she couldn't admit it to herself.

"So..." one of the officers began, trying to break the silence. All eyes were on him. Ichi watched as he swallowed and continued his thought, "are we still undecided, then? My Lord?"

A silence fell over the room. Masamune looked the officer up and down, but he didn't say anything. His gaze flicked to Ichi. She believed that he was looking at her because she was staring at him.

_'I just can't look away from you now...' _she realized, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

The silence continued to dominate the room. Masamune sighed and rose. He proceeded to leave the room while saying, "dismissed."

The other officers quickly got up and filed after Masamune; Ichi lagged behind with Kojyuro. The older man was giving her a curious look.

"What is it, Ichi?"

"Kojyuro-san... what did the officer say?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back. His expression darkened, "you don't want to know, Oichi."

She stared at the floor, "Masamune-sama obviously won't tell me, Kojyuro-san. I would like to know what was said. Please."

Kojyuro debated with himself for a moment before sighing in defeat, "it wasn't directed at you, just so you know. The officer said that Masamune-sama would only have one reason for joining the alliance and that reason was so that he could have you. Of course, he didn't use those words; I can't bring myself to quote him exactly."

"Ah! That's quite... no wonder he wanted to leave..." Ichi nibbled on her lower lip, trying to imagine what "other words" the officer could have used. She shook her head to dispel the more vulgar of the thoughts.

"Mm..."

Kojyuro nodded toward the door and she bowed to him before leaving.

_'Perhaps what the officer said is true... then that means, if I offer myself...'_ she covered her mouth and blushed, _'just _what_ am I thinking?'_

It wasn't like she was a teenager again!

_'However I feel that I must convince him to join the alliance. I don't know if I'd be able to stand losing him...'_ her feet led her toward the stables. She stopped walking and tried to get a hold of herself. She would be all right if she went to the stables, but she had to avoid the mess hall. Especially at this time of day, with the sun just beginning to go down.

She dodged around a group of men and headed toward the training grounds, past the stables. There was a lot of blue light coming from that direction. She was just about to make the final turn when a hand touched her shoulder. Ichi turned around to find Bunshichi behind her. His lips were turned up in a nervous smile, like he knew that approaching her from behind might give the wrong impression.

"Ah, Oichi-sama you... you may not want to go over there yet. T-the captain is quite... he's quite... well he's mad."

She smiled at him, _'worried for my safety are you?'_

"Thank you for the warning, Bunshichi, but I believe I'll go see how he's doing."

He frowned a little, "if you insist. Keep to the right though... don't let his lightning touch you."

"Mm!" she gave him a small wave and went around the corner, staying to the right like he had instructed. Masamune was indeed angry, if the fact that he had all six of his swords out was anything to go by. She swallowed; her heart pounded in her chest. She hadn't realized how dangerous Masamune was.

She eased over to the deck of the nearest building where she found some stairs. They were the same stairs she usually sat on when she watched Masamune and Kojyuro in the morning; the two men would usually find some way to get her to duel with one of them.

Ichi had to wait for ten minutes before Masamune collapsed to all fours, his breathing heavy. She jumped up, eyes wide as she hurried toward him.

"Masamune-sama?"

He jerked his head up to look at her.

"Oichi?" he muttered in disbelief. He dragged himself to his feet, staring at her the entire time. They stood in silence for a long time. Ichi raised a hand to his left cheek, watched as his left eye flicked to look at her hand then spoke, "Masamune-sama, would you come by my room later?"

His brow furrowed; his eye focused on her – he silently demanded an explanation.

"I would like to have a word with you when there are no distractions to be had."

He slowly nodded his head, "very well."

She pulled her hand away from his face hesitantly. Again they stood staring at each other.

"Masamune-sama!"

The general turned his body toward Kojyuro, "huh?"

"Arata would like to talk to you..." the way Kojyuro's voice trailed off made Ichi believe that Arata must be the officer who had mistakenly said that Ichi was the only reason Masamune would join the alliance.

"Tell that bastard he can come over _here_. I'm not going to him."

"Hai."

"I'll be waiting, then," Ichi informed Masamune, walking off toward the deck. He said nothing, settling for only watching her. She cast one last glance at him over her shoulder before quickly making her way back to her room. She didn't want to get caught in the dark by one of the soldiers.

Lady Luck was not on Oichi's side. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone rather sturdy.

_'Oh no!'_

She took several steps back, holding her breath. She looked this man over. He was of good build, his black hair smushed up in a funnel and sticking up in the air. Ichi had never seen hair done like that before.

"A-ano..."

"Er... you going that way?" he asked, pointing with his thumb behind him. Ichi quickly nodded her head, her eyes shifty.

He stepped out of her way and she passed him.

"... thank you."

"No problem."

The knot that her stomach had gotten itself into came undone. It redid itself when she remembered that she had asked Masamune to come to her room so they could talk prayed she hadn't given him the wrong idea. As she entered her room the sun's light rays had almost gone completely over the horizon.

_'I – I should make some tea,'_ she decided, shuffling around her room to find anything to make tea with. She soon realized that this room only had the ability to give her water. She sighed and set out the glasses, filling them almost to the top with water.

Ichi sat and waited. As the minutes ticked by Ichi became more and more nervous. She knew exactly what she wanted to say but even the assurance of this knowledge didn't keep her from fiddling with her armor. She took off her shoulder guard and tossed it across the room. The light outside was almost gone.

_'He should be coming soon.'_

More minutes passed. Her nervousness was at a borderline; she was going to lose it and go look for him if he didn't show up soon. She really needed to talk to him.

Just as she was about to rise there was a knock at her door. Her heart stopped, "come in."

The door slid open a bit to reveal a faint silhouette. The door was slid open more, and Masamune stepped inside. Ichi settled back down as he closed the door and approached her. He deliberated a moment, then sat down in front of her, ignoring the water that was on the table next to them.

"What is it?"

He sounded worried. He wasn't wearing his gloves, she noticed as she fiddled with her armor again and steeled herself.

"I never thought that I would ever meet someone that was so against alliances."

He released a half-laugh at this information. Ichi continued, "I know that pride isn't quite the issue with you. It's more that you feel your men are more than capable of being able to hold their own but, Masamune-sama, this new army... they aren't normal. Some of them are like me, only they can actually control their power where as I..." she bit her lip, "I can't."

She gazed up at him, having lowered her head a bit. He was staring hard at her and she knew that he wanted to know why she was telling him this.

"Ichi are you... worried that I might do something rash?"

"No! No it's not that..." she heaved a sigh, "you're older than you used to be. Along with that you've become less cocky. You doing something rash isn't what I'm worried about," _'in fact it's something else entirely,'_ she wanted to say, _'I'm worried about you not joining the alliance and getting killed.'_

Ichi saw that she had little choice. The way he had his eye narrowed at her spoke in volumes how against the idea of an alliance he was.

"Masamune-sama... several years ago, someone made a bad choice. In order to preserve family honor he refused to join an alliance. It cost him his life," her lips trembled as the memory of all those guns going off came back, "he refused the alliance because he didn't want to break the tie between his wife and her brother, and her brother killed him anyway."

She raised her head to look him straight in the eye, "if Nagamasa had joined Shingen he would still be alive! If – if he had joined them from the start then... he would still be here. But because he felt that keeping _me_ connected to my brother was more important he died."

Her words had some affect on him because his eye widened briefly before he turned his head sharply to the side, breaking away from her gaze. He stood abruptly and walked over to the door pushing it open and leaning back against the frame.

"I'm not planning on walking out on you. I just needed some air, you see?"

"H-hai..." Ichi turned her head away. She silently prayed that it would be enough to convince him to join the alliance so that he would stay safe.

_'And Bunshichi. For Kami's sake I want them _all_ to be safe... I'm being so selfish...'_

"You think I'm gonna' get myself killed, don't you?"

Ichi was taken aback by the statement. It took her a moment to collect her bearings before she replied, "n-no I don't think you would get yourself killed, Masamune-sama I just -"

"Then you have nothing to be worried about," he cut her off, his voice and body rigid. He turned to face her, arms crossed over his chest. She felt very tempted to slap him. For one of the first times in a long time Ichi felt angry. He was being so _difficult_.

"Is there something wrong with me being worried about your life?" she demanded, getting to her feet. She took a bit of pride in seeing that he'd actually shifted a foot back in surprise, "do you not care if you get killed?"

"... not really."

Ichi realized she had to take a different approach. She got right in his face and challenged him, "and what if Kojyuro dies, hm? What will you do then?"

She'd hit the mark. His lips tightened and his hands clenched the sleeves of his shirt. Ichi's lips turned up in a grim smile, "tell me what you would do, general."

"I – I don't know..."

"You don't know?" she repeated, holding his gaze. He faltered and looked away.

"I don't know."

Ichi caught his jaw in her hand and forced him to look at her, "do you understand how I felt when Nagamasa got killed? I didn't know what to do after that, Masamune-sama. I couldn't think clearly. If I had been thinking clearly I would have gone after you or Shingen that day instead of returning to my brother's side. Or perhaps I would have returned to Oumi and taken command there. I was Nagamasa's wife after all; the soldiers would be willing to listen to me right?

"Kojyuro technically raised you, that much I can tell from your close relationship with him, and how much he cares about you. Knowing that he cares about you so much if there's a chance that this new army is encountered and he realizes your life is in danger he'll," she took a breath, "he'll give his life to save you won't he? If you don't know what you would do if he died, then you won't be able to think straight. And if you can't think straight then you're the next one to die. That day Nagamasa died I was just lucky Mitsuhide was 'worried' for my safety."

Masamune started shaking his head from side to side; he grasped her shoulders tightly.

"Stop it," he pleaded quietly, "stop it."

She moved her hand from his chin to the top of his head, to soothe him. In an almost inaudible voice she said, "can't you see that I'm not willing to lose anyone else?"

His eye flicked up to look at her face, "did you say something?"

She offered him a smile in response, "oh, nothing," her hand dropped away from his head as she returned to her previous spot on the floor. He followed her after closing the door. Silence hung thick in the air.

"Oichi I don't think I'll ever be able to understand how you felt while watching your husband die."

Ichi clenched her hands tightly together, "what makes you say that?"

"I haven't lost anyone close to me like that. Ever. So unless what you say does happen, and I watch Kojyuro die, I don't think I'll understand..."

"Masamune-sama if you join the alliance you won't have to risk watching him die!" she exclaimed. There had to be some way she could convince him to join the alliance. She was going to keep him talking here until she cracked his hard shell.

A small smile graced his lips then and he rose. Ichi got up on her knees, panicked that he was still going to say no.

"I'll think about it, Ichi. I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

While he slid open the door she jumped to her feet and blurted out, "Masamune I really don't want to lose another person that I love!"

He jerked to a stop in the doorway and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

_'Did I really just -? Did I just -?'_ she demanded of herself as he slowly looked over his shoulder at her. Ichi began to retreat.

She'd just called him Masamune.

She'd just admitted that she had fallen in love all over again.

Her back rushed up against the wall as he approached her, his eye searching her expression, making sure what she had just said was entirely true. He pressed a hand against the wall next to her head.

"Do you really mean that, Oichi?"

She latched her hands onto his shoulders, making like she was going to push him away, "I – I'm confused about my feelings, Masamune-sama, I'm not entirely sure if I'm... making the right choice..." her voice trailed off as her hands moved of their own accord around his neck. She pulled his head down, pressing her lips firmly to his.

Ichi pulled back for a breath. She liked the slightly rough texture of his lips. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she tugged his head down again. The hand he didn't have against the wall pressed into her lower back, urging her closer to his body. She pursed her lips against his, and was pleased when he returned the gesture. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing herself almost flush against him.

A hand at the back of her head crushed her lips to his. She released a soft moan against his lips; the sound caused him to draw back. Ichi gasped for much needed air. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, his blue eye almost glowing in the dim light. One of her hands slid along the left side of his face, drawing his mouth to hers again. Her kiss was hungry, her tongue slipping out from between her lips to acquire a taste of him. There was a hint of sake and peach on his lips.

He slammed her against the wall, his body pressed close. She sighed against his lips, her hands tangling once again in his hair. His sudden aggression was welcomed by her body; by her instincts.

Her mouth was pried open by his curious tongue, and the taste of sake and peach was almost overwhelming to her. She pulled roughly on his hair, making him emit a low sound from the back of his throat. She mewled, rubbing an ankle over his calf.

He groaned and pulled back, breathing heavily. She was just as breathless, her cheeks flushed red with the starts of a fire in her belly. His blue eye seemed so much brighter to her as she stared longingly at him through half-lidded eyes. The gaze her returned to her was just as intense.

"It's late," he whispered hoarsely. Ichi swallowed, reluctantly releasing her hold on him. He unwrapped his arms from around her and pushed away, blinking.

_'He can't believe it... as much as I can't... mm...'_ she almost gasped at the perverted thoughts that suddenly presented themselves to her mind. Masamune licked his lips and approached the door.

"Ah-! Masamune-sama...?"

He looked over his left shoulder at her, offering her a grin, "I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

--

"I'm well aware that most of you are expecting me to decline the alliance," Masamune announced to his officers the next morning. Ichi – seated across from him, at the end of the long table – glanced at Kojyuro; the smirk playing upon his lips made her hopelessly giddy.

"I've listened to you guys rant and argue and bitch the past few days, and though _some_ of you showed what dumbasses you are," he cast a meaningful look at Arata, who chuckled nervously, "I have reached a conclusion. All things considered, the alliance offers Oshuu a better chance at getting through this cursed war. We could use the extra military strength and supplies, Kai would benefit from our brutality in battle and Echigo could use our horses – as much as I 'd rather not give them up."

He leaned against the table, glaring at the officers, "all personal matters _aside_, I have decided to accept the Tiger of Kai's offer, and join the alliance. Any questions?"

Though Ichi felt several pairs of eyes rest on her, the men present all nodded their heads; Kojyuro's knowing smirk had finally made its debut.

"Excellent. Dismissed."

The men clattered to their feet, some of them muttering under their breath. Arata practically fled from the room. Ichi briefly wondered why before deciding that it wasn't important.

"You show how much you've matured since the last time we were in an alliance, Masamune-sama."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really get a _choice _the last time, you see?"

Kojyuro chuckled, "very well. So how many of us are going?"

_'What?'_ Ichi perked up at this new information. Masamune glanced at her then answered Kojyuro, "I'm taking those four idiots, as usual. And even if I left without them they'd follow me anyway. You won't be staying here. I'm gonna' leave Suka in charge; that kid's general material."

"Ah, I noticed as well. He'll be thrilled. Any other's before I go let him know what's happening?"

"Six others. You pick 'em."

"Hai, Masamune-sama," Kojyuro bowed and left the room, winking at her.

Masamune spoke before she could ask what was happening, "it doesn't matter how hard I freaking try, he _always_ manages to find out."

Ichi blushed involuntarily and ducked her head, rubbing her hands together.

_'So Kojyuro-san knows...'_

"Oichi..." she jerked her head up, because by now she knew that whenever he called her 'Oichi' he was being serious, "what you said to me yesterday... made me realize how little I appreciate what I have," he stared at her, his expression almost distraught, "when'd you figure out my weakest point, huh?"

Ichi blushed again and looked away, "Masamune-sama, I... it wasn't too difficult to discover that you wouldn't know how to react if Kojyuro died. I can tell he's like a father to you almost; maybe more of a brother, but still, you consider him family," she forced herself to look at him, "you love him, in a way."

Masamune chuckled, "I suppose."

The fell into a comfortable silence, Ichi tracing the lines in the paper walls with her eyes. She felt his gaze burning a hole into the side of her head and so she faced him.

There was so much longing in his blue eye that she gasped lightly, turning her face away again, unable to hold his gaze.

Suddenly he was at her side, his fingers in her long twilight tresses, lips on her neck.

"Masamune -" he caught her lips in his, cutting her off. Butterflies danced happily in her stomach as she got the gist of what he was saying.

"_Don't call me Masamune-sama anymore."_


End file.
